


Loves Blood

by SmutSisters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!, this is so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutSisters/pseuds/SmutSisters
Summary: Harry took the hate mentally and physically but one day he can take it anymore.





	Loves Blood

It's all it took a little push over the bridge his sanity went. That crack in the mask is how it all started........   
  
It was a normal day and Harry was having a great day. He finally had saved enough money to cut his hair. He could still remeber the last time he had asked Petunia for a hair cut, he still had bruises on his body for weeks. He never told anybody about the abuse he suffered from his guardians. Not one ever suspected what he did to himself, the things he put in his body, the nightmares he had constantly. Leon his crush, his one sided love once questioned his mask that day he had a moment of vulnebalrity.......  
  
"Hey, Harry how's your mother treating you?" Leon knew to some extent what his mother did to him but not all of it. "I am doing fine and Uncle Vernon is treating me just fine." Not telling him what happend the day prior when he had asked his Aunt for a hair cut. All those bruises covering his abdomen.  
  
"That's great" Leon said draping his body over Harry noticing Harry wince when he did. "Are you really ok?......TBC!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!!☺☺


End file.
